


Little Surprises

by Serenitydusk



Category: Natewantstobtl, Nathan Sharp - Fandom, Phantom - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Based on the request:Can you maybe do one for my fella Phantom? I just think he'd be hella surprised to see his lady singing for him, let alone on stage since she's so shy! /and with how he can probably see souls he no doubt already knew she had talent but maybe wasn't aware of the extent?? So her singing him a love song probably made him flustered, at least inside. and thank you if you do it but if not then it's chill.





	Little Surprises

Phantom took his girl to one of his favorite clubs, Shadeaux.  It was amateur night and a great way to find new, undiscovered talent or people desperate enough to make a deal. But tonight, all of that was on the back burner. He was not one to mix business and pleasure.  And tonight was all about her. He loved treating her and making her feel special.

Heading to his table, he pulled the chair out for her, before sitting down himself.  A waiter came over and handed the menus. “What can I bring you for starters, boss?” The waiter gave her a smile and a nod, “Evening, ma’am. What can I get for you?” Everyone really liked her, and it was clear what an influence she had on Phantom since they’d gotten together. While he was a fair boss, there had been a certain edge to him. He was a bit of a workaholic and pretty demanding. Granted he was good at what he did, but he never took a break. Always wheeling and dealing for souls. But since he’d met her?  He quit living out of his office and started taking time off.  She was the first one he’d ever brought around and they all adored her. Not because they had to, but because she was so genuine and kind, even if she was a bit shy, but honestly that was just part of her charm.

They placed their order, and as the waiter left, Phantom took her hand. “Hey doll, is this okay with you? I mean if you’d rather go dancing we can head to Mirrors if you want. Just, everyone’s been asking when you’d come by again.”  

She smiled, looking down as a pale blush colored her cheeks.  “No, this is perfect.” She had a bit of a surprise for him. Oh, but she was nervous. Her stomach had been full of butterflies all day.  The guys here had helped her get everything ready, making sure the band had the music and everything.  Natemare had even switched to make sure he was playing here tonight. He’d helped her rehearse, making sure Phantom was busy somewhere else so she could get comfortable with the stage. Though, it was one thing to perform to an empty room.  Tonight it, was a packed house.  

The waiter brought their food and drinks. She sipped hers, too nervous to eat. Natemare got up on stage. That was her cue. “I gotta make a quick trip to the ladies’ room.”  She gave him a peck on the cheek and slipped around to the backstage. Mare gave her a discreet thumbs up and a goofy grin. She took a deep breath and let it out. ‘You can do this, girl.’

As she walked out, the house lights went down, and the spotlight hit her. In a way, that was almost easier.  She knew everyone was out there, but she couldn’t see them.  Mare hit the opening and….she sang.  

She’d been to enough of these sorts of things to know that usually there was idle chatter. It wasn’t usually loud, but a definite hum could be heard.  Right now, it was dead silence except for her and the band.  Her voice was clear and pure and not just technically correct. The emotion poured from her voice. She picked her favorite love song because it, of course, reminded her of Phantom.

Phantom had been waiting for her to get back, not really paying attention to the stage until it hit him. Her voice. His girl was up there. Singing. He knew she had talent, he could see it written all over her soul, but no matter what he’d done, she’d never shown any interest in singing.  Obviously, she just needed to find the right muse. And when he realized it was him, he felt a little humbled and in awe.  She was singing to him. He looked over at his staff and saw their big, cheesy grins, shaking his head, which only made them grin even bigger.  They knew.  They’d been in on this whole thing.  She finished, and the crowd erupted with applause.  She took a nervous bow and quickly scrambled off the stage, making her way back to Phantom.  It took a little longer than she thought. People kept stopping her and telling her how good she was.  

She finally got back to Phantom, who was grinning like a loon. “Someone’s been up to something I see.”  He pulled her to him, “I loved it, you ever want a job….”  He left it hanging when she shook her head.

“No, that was just for you.” She beamed at him when he looked so flustered. “Happy birthday.”

“You knew! How did you know?” Phantom hadn’t told her when his birthday was. It had never been a big deal to him.

“Oh, I have my sources.” She grinned as Phantom’s gaze when straight to Mare who just gave him a cheeky wave.

He leaned over to give her the biggest kiss. “Best birthday ever, doll.”


End file.
